The Other Boleyn Boy
by SaraLove101
Summary: For Jocelyn it wasn't much of a big deal. Marriage with the beautiful princess in exchange for money. For Mary, it was the future that will keep her locked away from her own destiny. Will they be able to make this marriage worthwhile?
1. Chapter 1

"Anne," Henry said circling his arms around his wife's waist.

Anne looked like she was in deep thought.

"What's wrong wife?"

"It seems as if Mary's supporters are rising. On my way into a shop yesterday, I overheard two men say that Elizabeth is a bastard and I'm nothing but a harlot and a witch."

Henry pulled her in an embrace. "Dear, tell me who it is and I will send them to the tower."

"Henry, what good would that do? The people will still hate me and still support Mary. They'll still think that Mary is the true heir of England."

"So what do you want me to do Anne. I've already done what I could do to restrain Mary and Katherine from rising against us."

"Sweetheart I'm just afraid that her supporters are growing and when she finds it possible, she will send letters to the emperor and as soon as she can, she will fight for her rights, and then England will support her and the emperor."

"Anne, you're being delusional, Mary is my daughter, she will never disobey me. Soon I will present her with the documents that all of England is obliged to sign and I assure you, she will sign it, love. She will acknowledge her illegitimacy."

"Henry, my father has made a suggestion after I told him about the matter."

"And what was his suggestion, Anne?"

"He thinks that if Mary gets married, she will quickly learn her place. He suggested that if one of our supporters marries her, they could have control over her."

Henry released Anne's waist and looked stunned.

"And who does he think will be suitable for my _daughter's _hand?"

"Jocelyn Boleyn, my brother."

"You have another brother aside from George Boleyn?"

"Yes Henry, and he's a very charming man. He's good hearted and I know he would keep Mary happy."

"Anne, this is my daughter we're talking about. I don't like anybody making decisions concerning her. Not even you."

"So is that a no?" Anne pouted.

"I don't know Anne. I do not wish to talk about her."

With that remark, Henry walked out of their chamber and slammed the door shut behind him.

Henry hadn't seen his daughter in five years. He hadn't realized how much time had passed. Henry still pictured Mary as the young girl that used to play in his lap or the young girl that he used to hold up for everyone to see as he'd say "This girl never cries." But Anne was right; he had Elizabeth and her future brothers to think about now. Things weren't the way they used to be. Mary remained to be nothing but a threat now. She was a threat to his kingdom, and a threat to the future heirs and heiresses that he and Anne would produce. A woman simply couldn't rule a kingdom and he knew that with Mary Tudor reigning over England, England would remain to be nothing but a state of the Roman Empire.

Henry entered Anne's chambers. He found her lying down on their bed. Her belly was starting to show at the growth of their son. He sat next to Anne and caressed her head.

"Anne, I've thought about what you said."

"And?"

"And, your father's right."

Anne's disappointed face reversed and she sat up and kissed Henry.

"I love you Henry. You always know what the right thing to do is."

"But Anne, she is my daughter. I would like to meet Jocelyn once before he marries Mary."

"Alright, Henry. I'll make sure that he comes to meet you. I'll tell my father."

"What is he like?"

Anne didn't know what to say. She hadn't heard about her illegitimate half-brother until recently. She was angry at her father at first but then she realized that her own husband does the same thing. Henry thought that Anne didn't know about his affairs but she had found out about Elizabeth Webb but like Katherine always had done before her, she had forgiven him. When she found out, she was angry but Anne knew that she couldn't anger Henry with accusations especially since she was trying to get rid of Mary as soon as possible. Anne was a strong woman and she would definitely express her anger even to a king but there were some things one had to tolerate to get what they wanted

"A very virtuous man," Anne lied.

"Anne"

"Yes Henry."

"You know the Seymours; well; their eldest daughter would like to serve you as a lady-in-waiting. She seems to be a very kind woman. I think you'll like her, Anne"

Anne rolled her eyes.

"Her name is Jane Seymour."

* * *

"Carla" he said her name. She stood by his door, her bodice low, reddish-bronze hair flowing down her chest and hazel eyes intently watching Jocelyn. Jocelyn grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. "We can't keep on doing this."

"Sweetheart, please don't talk about your husband when you're with me," Jocelyn whispered into her ears. He unlaced her bodice and sucked on her neck. But as soon as he started slipping off the dress, there was a thud on the door. "Sweetheart, hide inside the closet. I don't want anyone to find out about us." She did as she was told.

Jocelyn opened the door. As he took one look at the old man before him, he closed it with a bang echoing through. "Son, please open the door."

Despite his pleading, Jocelyn didn't obey. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to talk about your inheritance to my property."

As much as Jocelyn hated his father, he needed money and he was willing to befriend his father if that was what he needed to do. Jocelyn opened the door.

"Let's go for a walk," Jocelyn said.

"As you wish, son."

They walked along the pathway between Jocelyn's cabin and his garden.

"It's quite the cabin you have here."

"I'm sure it is not as lavishing as your children's houses."

"You have really grown well."

"Praise my mother; she's the one that raised me."

"This is your cabin? You live with your mother?"

"Yes."

There was an awkward silence as the wind rustled Jocelyn's shaggy curls.

"Why come back now? I haven't seen you since I was fifteen. Why come back to my life now?"

"I've come here for a favor In return I will give you as much money as you like and allow you to inherit loads of my property; property that as an illegitimate son, you're not permitted to inherit."

"What kind of favor?"

"I'm sure it's a favor that will be of your liking as I can hear you have a fondness of beautiful woman."

"Get to the point, Boleyn."

"Jocelyn, you will respect me. I am your father."

"I think you've lost that title a long time ago _father."_

"Jocelyn, I'm not here to fight with you over trivial matters."

"Then, get to the point. What do you want?"

"I want you to marry the Lady Mary?"

"Lady who?"

"Lady Mary, the king's daughter."

"You mean the princess Mary? And how could a commoner like me marry such a grand princess?" asked Jocelyn sarcastically.

"Because she no longer is a princess. She's the king's bastard. She has gone from being a princess into becoming nobody of significance and I want you to marry her and keep her in her place."

"And I wonder which whore had brought the poor child into her current position?"

"Jocelyn, she is your sister."

"Keep your voice low, Boleyn. You are in my property. I can kick you out of here faster than you can ever lead your daughters to the king's bed ever again."

"Jocelyn, think before speaking."

"I did. Now if you want me to do this favor of yours, I suggest you lower the tone of yours and get straight to the point."

"Will you marry her?"

"Who, the princess Mary?"

"Yes, the Lady Mary."

"Isn't she a child?"

"She was a child five years ago. She's a young woman of seventeen now. She's only five years younger than you are, I believe." Jocelyn smirked at the fact that his father actually remembered his age.

"I think you'll really like her. She's very beautiful. Much more beautiful than that hunter's wife that you've been seeing."

"How do you know about us?"

"I've seen her walk to your cabin so I waited a while before knocking."

Jocelyn stared at his father with blazing eyes.

"So will you do it?"

"I don't think that the _princess_ Mary will be fond of this little arrangement."

"Who cares about what she thinks. Stop calling her a princess. The king wouldn't be too fond of you referring to her as a princess."

"I do not care what your daughter's husband thinks."

"Will you marry her or not?"

"I don't see why not." Jocelyn replied.

"It's a straight forward answer, Jocelyn. Yes or no."

"Yes but I want to see her first"

"Okay come to Hatfield tomorrow. I'll be waiting for you in the morning."

"Alright"

"Now go enjoy your last few day as a bachelor."

* * *

"What Rosalie, why do you look so worried?" Mary asked as she stroked the ends of her raven black hair with her brush.

"Mary, I-"

"What Rosalie?" Mary went and sat next to her best friend. Her cheeks were flushed despite her olive skin tone. Her dark brown hair was in a tight bun with a few strands framing her beautiful face. Her dark hazel eyes were lined with dark lead with long eyelashes framing them as she stared back at Mary with sadness. Her gown was a light shade of maroon and it complimented her skin tone very well.

"Mary, I don't know how to tell you this but-"

"But what Rosalie?"

"I over heard Lady Bryn talking and your marriage is fixed."

"Marriage is fixed with who?"

"Anne's brother."

"Isn't he betrothed to Lady Jane?"

"Yes, he is but I'm not quite sure anymore."

"I can't marry him Rosalie." Mary fell into her best friend's arms as she comforted her.

Lady Bryn burst through the door.

"You will be married do Anne's brother soon. He's going to come and visit you this morning and I suggest you put on a nice gown and brush your hair before he does."

"I cannot marry him. My mother would…"

"Your mother is dead. So now stop thinking that you're the little princess that the whole world revolves around and pretty yourself up. I have no intention of hearing your petty little sobs. Get ready. He'll be here any minute now."

Mary burst into tears at the mention of her mother's death. Lady Bryn scorned at her condition and walked out of her chamber.

Rosalie stroked her hair as she cried.

"My father can't do this to me. I will not marry George Boleyn. My mother would be so ashamed."

"Mary, I'm sure your father will come to his senses sooner or later. He'll soon realize that you deserve better than George Boleyn."

"No Rosalie, he will not. He's trying to get rid of me like he got rid of my mother. He's afraid that I'll rise against him somehow. He wants to control me. He never loved me."

With that remark, Mary raced to the door of her chamber. "Don't come after me. I need to be alone."

* * *

Jocelyn stood there as he observed the gardens of Hatfield. It was a nice sunny day with a light breeze that seemed to caress Jocelyn every time he was out of guard. The garden was beautiful as it carried the most exquisite roses, tulips and lilies. On the center of the garden was a beautiful white fountain with a stream of fresh water pouring out of the structure. Hatfield was a well furnished building that stood two stories high. Everything seemed to be built for someone no less than a princess.

As Jocelyn observed his surroundings while waiting for his father, a beautiful girl appeared as she raced passed him wiping her tears. She bumped right into him.

"Easy there," said Jocelyn as he observed her. She was stunning. Her raven black hair flowed down in thick, heavy curls. Her sapphire blue eyes shined as unshed tears formed. She had beautiful translucent skin with red-stained cheeks that flushed in embarrassment. She was the most beautiful girl that Jocelyn had ever laid eyes on.

She looked at the handsome face above her with guilty eyes. "I'm sorry."

Jocelyn grinned in response of her innocence.

"Milady, excuse me for saying this but a beautiful woman like you should not be shedding tears."

Jocelyn pressed his thumb on her flushed cheeks feeling the soft skin lingering beneath his touch as he attempted to wipe away her tears. But she flinched and without a word she ran off.

Jocelyn was about to chase the beautiful damsel in distress but he was stopped by the sight of his father in the distance. Suddenly, he wasn't too happy about this arrangement with his father. All he wanted to do was chase this beautiful woman whose sight had not left his mind. He no longer wanted to marry Mary Tudor.

Thomas Boleyn approached his son. "You ready to meet your future bride?"

"Of course."

As they went inside, they were greeted by Lady Bryn.

"Ladies-in-waiting, I want you to meet Thomas Boleyn and Queen Anne's brother, Jocelyn Boleyn. I do not want you to treat them any less than you would treat your queen."

The Ladies-in-waiting bowed to them. "Your graces, take a seat. I will shortly bring the Lady Mary."

Lady Bryn barged into Rosalie's chamber. "Rosalie, go find Mary now. This little wrench is going to keep the queen's family waiting." Rosalie did as she was told.

* * *

Rosalie found Mary at her hideout spot. She sat on a bench as she watched the waters of a river flow intently. Rosalie sat beside her.

"Mary."

"Please Rosalie, I told you to leave me alone."

"Mary, George Boleyn is not your husband-to-be. I saw him. He's very handsome."

"I don't care, I don't want to marry a Boleyn. I don't want to marry at all. How do you know he'll treat me well?"

"Mary, look we both don't know what kind of person he is or what the future holds. Marry him and if you do not like him, do not consummate your marriage. This way, when your father actually comes to his senses and divorces that harlot, you can annul this marriage and then marry a man of your choice and status."

"And what if he forces himself on me?"

"Tell me and I will kick his stanky little butt off."

Mary giggled and put her head on top of her friend's shoulder. "Why do you always know the right things to say?"

"We better get going. They're waiting for us."

"Wait, Anne has another brother?"

"Apparently she does. He's waiting with Thomas Boleyn."

* * *

"I don't think I want to do this anymore" said Jocelyn.

"Why the sudden change of mind, son?"

John couldn't get the girl that he encountered out of his mind. He didn't know her but John did know one thing; it wasn't right to be betrothed to one woman while thinking about another. John knew that Mary Tudor was a girl out of his league and he didn't know how to take the responsibility of a princess. With an unpredictable father like hers, he had no idea what situation he was putting himself in and he did not want to run nor be put in the tower if anything were to go wrong. He would be satisfied with a beautiful lady-in-waiting instead like the one he encountered.

"This isn't right."

Jocelyn got up from his chair and began to walk towards the door. But as soon as he was about to leave Hatfield, the beautiful woman appeared in front of him once again. As she walked inside with another attractive woman, she looked at him intently with her red-stained eyes evident that she was crying. She seemed to recognize him.

Thomas Boleyn walked towards Mary. "Lady Mary, I present to you my son, Jocelyn Boleyn; also your future husband."

Mary simply stood there stunned. She didn't know what to say. Her cheeks were flushed and she began to feel discomfort as she seemed to be the center of attention just when she wasn't quite ready just yet. She felt victimized. She felt the scorning eyes of Lady Bryn and the ladies-in-waiting.

Her future husband was very handsome. He was tall, with a sturdy body. His shaggy curls fell into his brooding dark brown eyes. He was watching her intently and his gaze seemed to make her heart skip a beat. It had been a long time since she was in the presence of a man, let alone an attractive one.

"Hello Princess Mary." Jocelyn came forward and smirked. He observed her beautiful face intently. The ladies-in-waiting gasped.

"Jocelyn, what did I tell you? She is no longer a princess. You shouldn't address her as such."

Mary clenched Rosalie's hand and Rosalie squeezed it letting her know that she was going to be there for her if anything went wrong.

"Father, I don't think there is a problem with coming up with a new nickname for my future bride, now is there?"

The ladies-in-waiting giggled at his remark and Mary couldn't help but smile herself. Thomas Boleyn flushed in anger. Jocelyn smirked at knowing that he had pleased an audience.

Jocelyn turned his attention on Mary. He stroked Mary's hair.

"Can I have a moment alone with you, Princess Mary?"

The way Jocelyn gazed at her and touched her hair made her feel uncomfortable so Mary flinched. How dare he touch her when he had only met a few minutes ago? How dare he think that she was already his to do as he wanted with her? How dare he think that it would only take moments of seduction before she would give into him on their wedding night?

She had witnessed men like the one before her, her entire life. She saw men acting out a pattern. In the first set of sequences, they lead the woman on into believing that they are the most beautiful creature that they've ever set their eyes on. They even write ridiculous poems professing it. Then they make them believe that they are in love with them and just when they're giving into these vile men, they turn to other women using "men's conjugal rights" as an excuse for their actions. Her father and uncle were one of them and Mary had been the one to comfort her best friend when she cried herself to sleep after the man that she loved betrayed her.

Watching Mary flinch, Lady Bryn decided to intrude. "Lady Mary, I have been witnessing how you have been acting towards their graces. You will not disobey or act disrespectfully towards your future husband. Go take a walk in the gardens with your future husband."

"No- I will not. I will never marry a Boleyn."

The Ladies-in-waiting gasped.

Lady Bryn slapped Mary. Mary's lightly flushed cheeks grew a brighter red. "These are the king's orders and this is the queen's family. You will not disrespect them. You could get sent to the tower. You understand me."

Jocelyn witnessed the whole scene. He couldn't believe how such an innocent girl could endure such harsh treatment. She was a beautiful princess and she did deserve better than this life. The stories of the harsh treatment of the King's daughter was true and the stunning girl before him definitely deserved better than what the king could offer her. She did hate him for being a Boleyn and John didn't blame her. But quickly, he would definitely change her opinion of him.

Mary burst into tears as she ran into her room and locked the door.

"Sorry, your graces, she could be very stubborn."

"Soon when my son marries her, she will quickly learn her place, Lady Bryn."

"Lady Bryn, excuse me for saying this but I do not like the way you treat my future wife. I don't think you have as much right to hit her. From this day forward, I do not want anyone to even touch her. I want everyone here to treat her with the kindness that she rightfully deserves and believe me when I say this but I will not hesitate to take action if done otherwise."

Mary heard the conversation from the thin walls from her chambers and she smiled at Jocelyn's response. He seemed to be kind compared to his father.

* * *

"I'm starting to believe that you're not fit for this job. It seems as if you support her over your own sister."

"Support her over my _half-sister. _I don't think you have any other choice. Besides I think you owe me this much don't you think. I think you owe me for hurting my mother, for abandoning us both."

"Do you want money? Is that what you want Jocelyn? If that's what you want, I'm willing to give it to you?"

"I don't want money. I want everything that you had offered. I want money, your property in my name, and I want, I want Princess Mary."

"I do not wish for your forgiveness boy. But as my son, I do want you to have a chance at becoming royalty when your sister cannot produce an heir. But I want you to do your job well. Keep her out of your sister's way. Control her and make sure she remains in her place. There are way too many supporters of the deceased Katherine of Aragon. And I definitely don't want her to find a way to rise against your sister. Do I make myself clear?"

"I'll do it. Besides I don't think any other man in my position will treat her as she deserves."

"It's nice that you have a fondness of this girl already. I knew you would like her. She's very beautiful although she needs to control her feisty tongue once in a while. It's good, I want you to love your wife but remember your duty. Just keep her in her place and out of your sister's way."

"I will get my money though right?"

"You will, son. Very soon."

* * *

As Jocelyn woke up the next morning, he heard a thud at the door. He got up and opened it. There she was again. Carla Harrison was at his door; her attire holding the same essence of promiscuity as the morning before. He could enjoy the few days that he had left as a bachelor. He could substitute the woman that he had craved in his arms ever since he had laid eyes on the day before.

"Hello, Jocelyn."

"Hello, Carla," he said with a smirk on his face.

She reached for his neck and caressed it with her long fingers.

"I missed you, yesterday."

Carla reached in for a kiss. But as he felt her tongue slip into his mouth, the picture of Mary in her fragile state appeared in her mind. He didn't know what it was about her that had captivated him. She was breathtaking, but Jocelyn didn't realize that he would be infatuated with her that quickly.

Jocelyn pushed Carla away. "We can no longer keep on seeing each other."

"Why not, Jocelyn? I love you Jocelyn."

"I am going to be honest, Carla. I am going to get married. My father promised that I will get to inherit a piece of his property if I marry the girl of his choice. So I agreed."

"So, we could keep on seeing each other."

"Carla, you may be okay with cheating on your husband. I know I'm not innocent in all of this either but I do not want to break my future wife's trust before I even gained it."

"You've seen her haven't you? And you like her. I know how you are when you like a girl."

"Well so if I do, we can never be together. You're married, Carla. I think you should give me your blessings and be on your way back to your _husband_."

Jocelyn and Carla argued. Carla even slapped Jocelyn but in the end he was finally free from her.

* * *

_I know, I know, I should finish my fanfic Never let me go especially since I've reached the climax. But this idea was in my head and I just had to write it out. Jocelyn seems to be a pretty grey character for now but he'll definitely grow as a person when he and Mary marries. So tell me what you think. _


	2. That's because I hate Pearls

One of the courtiers led Jocelyn to the court's grand dining area. There were two candles at each ends of the table lightening the whole room up. It was a large table furnished in wood. King Henry and Anne Boleyn sat at each end.

"Your Majesty." The courtiers bowed. Not being accustomed to bowing down to anyone, Jocelyn did a weak bow.

Henry was displeased at the way he bowed. He had never seen someone with such little manners; especially not a Boleyn. The Boleyns bowed gracefully as if they were totally devoted to their king. With the way they bowed down, it was clear that they were trying to please their king unlike the new Boleyn in front of him.

"You may stand."

"I present to you, Jocelyn Boleyn."

Jocelyn took one look at Anne; his half-sister. Anne returned his glance. She didn't know what to think about him. Should she have brotherly love for him or should she hate him because he was the product of her father's extra-marital affair?

This was the first time Jocelyn saw the king and his half-sister. King Henry was a tall, sturdy man with a very intimidating presence. He could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't too fond of him. Jocelyn didn't care. No father of any girl he had ever courted had ever liked him so he wouldn't be too surprised if the king didn't like him either.

His half-sister's eyes resembled his own father's and Jocelyn knew instantly who she got her "evil stepmother" traits from. She was tall wearing a dark green gown with a pearl necklace. Jocelyn smirked when he saw the pearl necklace.

"You want my daughter's hand in marriage, Jocelyn Boleyn?"

"Yes, I would love to marry your beautiful pearl, Your Majesty," said Jocelyn grinning radiating confidence; confidence which most in his position would lack.

Henry was a little saddened by his answer. It was a pretty long time since anyone referred to Mary as his pearl. It was a long time since he referred to her as his pearl.

"And if you married the Lady Mary, what would you do?"

"I would love her like no man has ever had your majesty."

"Would you keep her in her place and persuade her to sign the act of Supremacy."

"I'll try to," lied Jocelyn.

"How come I have never seen him before? He never comes to court with your family, Anne and I have never seen him around here."

Anne looked at Jocelyn. "That is because he went to study in France with our sister Mary Boleyn and I. While Mary and I were serving as a lady-in-waiting to the French court, he was getting an education. Our father had enrolled him to the finest academy," Anne lied.

Jocelyn glanced at Anne and lightly chuckled. Anne looked angry and flustered at his reaction.

"I hadn't known that your father had such money. Anyways, Jocelyn welcome to our family. Keep my daughter happy. You may leave now."

"Your majesty, will you come to our wedding. It would make her happy."

"Maybe."

Henry raised from his chair and left the dining area. Jocelyn was also about to leave but Anne called his name.

"Jocelyn."

"Yes?"

"You're my brother!"

Anne came closer to him. Anne caressed his cheeks with her thumb smiling up at him. "You have my father's nose."

Jocelyn pushed her hand away. "I am nothing like your father. Do not refer to me as your brother. I'm only here so I could take the Princess's hand. Your dear father had made a deal with me. If I marry your step daughter, I will inherit most of his property,"

Anne was stunned. "Mary is not a princess. She's a bastard and as for our father, he said no such thing. You should not talk to me in that tone. I'm your queen and I'm your older sister," Anne ranted.

"I would not like to hear such things about my betrothed in the future, _sister._ As for you being my queen, I don't abide to anybody's rules. I make my own rules."

"You heretic. You will take that back right now. If you weren't my brother and weren't helping me get rid of Mary Tudor, you would be sent to the tower by now."

"Sister, who said I was helping you get rid of Mary. I was just helping myself to your beautiful step daughter and to some of yours and your sibling's inheritance."

Jocelyn smirked at Anne's outraged face.

"You shameless bastard."

"That I am, sister. It was nice talking to you. Now if you'd excuse me, I'm afraid I have to leave."

Without a bow, Jocelyn walked out of the room leaving behind an angry Anne.

* * *

It was her final day. It was the day she would get married. She had always wondered what this day would be like. Mary always thought that she would be getting married to a prince; not a Boleyn. But she thought about him often. He was handsome and she had never seen a man stand up for her like that.

Rosalie was lacing up her wedding gown. It was a simple beautiful creamy-white dress that swept to the floor as she stood there and examined herself from the small mirror that hung on the dusty walls in her room. The dress hung tightly on her bosoms and her waist, accentuating her curves making her realize how much she had grown up. Her dark curls hung freely from her linen veil. Her blue eyes were lined with dark lead which brought out her eyes at the contrast of her dark eyeliner and dark, long lashes.

"Turn around, let me look at you." Mary turned around.

"You look very beautiful, Mary."

Mary's eyes shone with tears. She didn't know if she would get to see Rosalie again. Rosalie had taken care of her in Hatfield as an older sister would. She would protect her from Lady Bryn and many of the other ladies-in-waiting. It was clear they were the outsiders of Hatfield. But that rarely mattered when they had each other. But now, she was leaving her all alone.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Mary embraced her friend.

"I'm not going to let you go that easily. I will definitely visit you."

"What if my husband and in-laws do not let me see you?"

"Then we will sneak out to see each others like most lovers do."

Mary giggled at her friend's remark. She was definitely going to miss her friend's keen sense of humour.

Mary left her chamber with Rosalie following. Lady Bryn glanced at her with envy.

Mary and Rosalie entered Elizabeth's chamber and observed the young infant sleeping peacefully. "I will miss her so much."

"And I'm sure she will miss you."

"Rosalie, promise me that you'll take care of her."

"I will. She will be taken care of well. Who I'm worried about is you. Take care of yourself Mary. And if anything goes wrong, please do tell me."

"Thank you Rosalie."

Mary couldn't believe that she was being separated again from the last person that still cared for her. She treated her better than her own kin and she would always try to repay her kindness.

Interrupting Mary's thoughts, Lady Bryn burst into the room.

"What do you think you are doing? I thought I told you once to leave the Princess Elizabeth alone."

"I think she has a right to see the Princess Elizabeth, Lady Bryn. That's her sister and I think you should be reminded of what Mary's betrothed had said. If you ever dare speak to Mary with disrespect again, he will take action against you. So you better watch what you're saying," said Rosalie bluntly.

Lady Bryn stood there stunned at Rosalie's reply. She was right. Jocelyn Boleyn could take action against her if she disrespected Mary in anyway. Lady Bryn just walked out of the chamber.

While Mary was finally leaving Hatfield, she wished everyone farewell but Lady Bryn didn't have the courage to look into her eyes.

* * *

Jocelyn was standing at the altar. A few people sat on the seats at the church. A few of his close friends and their wives, his mother and Mary Stafford with his husband were all present. He hadn't met his older half-sister yet. He had heard many things about her. He didn't like how she had been two king's mistresses and he knew that his future wife wouldn't be too delighted to see her present either. However, he was fond of her presence rather than Anne Boleyn's. Her presence was more humble and she married for love rather than for wealth and power unlike his older sister.

Mary was just outside the church. Her father hadn't come to see her even on her wedding day. It was Thomas Boleyn who was going to walk her down the aisle. She didn't know what she did to deserve this treatment from her father. She didn't accept Anne Boleyn as queen but how could she when she had stolen her father from both her mother and her. Nobody could have replaced her mother in her eyes, or England's. No body could take her mother's place as queen. But despite their differences, her father should've shown some affection especially after her mother died. He should've at least shown up today to give her his blessings.

Mary entered the church arm in arm with Thomas Boleyn. She gulped in nervousness. For the first time in her life she was scared. She was unsure about her future. She missed her mother very much and she didn't know whether or not her cousin, the Emperor would help her get through this. She was entering her enemy's family. She was becoming a part of the Boleyns.

As Jocelyn's bride entered the altar, his breath was taken away. He stood there looking at her attentively, not once taking his eyes off her once. He thought that she was the most beautiful girl that he'd ever seen. Her blue-black hair descended swiftly in curls glistening at the light of the church. Her blue eyes still looked distressed, yet they shone beautifully in contrast to her darker features. She was a sight to behold.

Thomas Boleyn led Mary to the priest where Mary stood opposite to Jocelyn. Mary glanced at Jocelyn and instantly avoided her gaze. She felt uncomfortable at the way she was getting stared at. It reminded her of the gazes that would be exchanged between men and women at court which she witnessed when she was only a child. Now that she thought about it, she was disgusted. The priest carried on his speech while she thought about how much her life had changed. She had gone from being loved and cared for by both her parents and all of England to Hatfield, only being accustomed to the care and kindness of one person; Rosalie. Now she was going to enter the one family that had ruined her life. Her life was getting worse day by day.

"I do," said Jocelyn.

"Mary Tudor, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I-I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Mary's heart started skipping a beat as Jocelyn came closer. Her eyes dilated as she looked at him. Mary had never kissed a man before. She had no idea what she would do if he ever wanted to consummate their marriage. She knew that no matter what happened she would stay away from him and not let him consummate their marriage but she couldn't help but wonder what would happen if things didn't go her way. She knew that she was meant to be a queen, not a commoner's wife.

Jocelyn caressed Mary's cheeks and moved a strand of hair and he moved forward and instantly locked his lips to Mary's. Jocelyn kissed her softly, keeping his hands caressing her cheeks. He knew how reluctant she was but he was happy that she didn't fight back or show any disapproval in the way they kissed. Mary's raspberry lips were plump and soft and Jocelyn just couldn't help himself. Mary was the first to pull back. It was apparent that the feelings that she felt were foreign to her.

After they exchanged bows, it was time for their wedding feast. Mary and Jocelyn sat beside each other. Gay music played in the background and some of Jocelyn's friends were dancing with their wives. Mary even spotted Rosalie dancing with one of Jocelyn's friends. Mary Stafford and her husband, Thomas Boleyn and his mother were all present at the feast.

"Jocelyn, Mary, I would like you to meet Mary Stafford, my first daughter and her husband."

Mary remembered her clearly. She was the beautiful lady-in-waiting that had captivated her father's heart for a short while. Her mistakes were accountable although she was much nicer than her sister and conventionally the more attractive one out of the two sisters.

"Hello, Mary. You have grown so beautifully. You look stunning."

"Thank you" was all she said.

"Hello, sister," Jocelyn said. He was in a happy mood. He had married a beautiful girl and he was going to receive money as well as inherit property.

"Hello, brother."

Mary Stafford didn't want to make it apparent that this was the first time that she and her brother were meeting. She didn't want questions to rise now. She knew Mary would find out sooner or later, who he was but right now, she wasn't planning on exposing the truth.

"Mary I want you to meet my mother," said Jocelyn.

Mary glanced at his mother. That wasn't the Lady Howard. It was another woman. She was a tiny woman with bright brown eyes and a plump face. She smiled at her.

Despite her questions, Mary said "It's a pleasure to meet you, your grace."

"I have heard so much about you, your highness. It is a pleasure having you as my daughter-in-law."

Thomas Boleyn was offended at his former mistress addressing Mary as "Your Highness." She was nothing but a bastard of the king's and now his poor son's wife.

"No, please call me Mary."

"Only if you'd call me mother."

Mary smiled at her reply. She didn't know why Lady Howard wasn't her mother-in-law, but she knew that she preferred this friendly woman over her.

Jocelyn smiled at his mother and Mary getting along. He didn't know that despite being a princess, she was so humble. His mother was the most important woman in his life, and he knew that if Mary wasn't kind to her, he would definitely annul the marriage just like she wanted.

Everyone was quiet at the table. Mary stared at the entrance.

"Your father's not coming," said Jocelyn.

"How would you know whether the king is coming or not? How could you speak for the king?"

"If he was coming, don't you think he would be here by now and not miss the most important part?"

Mary was silenced by his reply. He was right. She was expecting too much from her father that had stopped caring a long time ago.

Jocelyn held her palm and caressed it lightly.

"Come on, don't spoil your mood on your wedding day. Dance with me."

Mary pulled away her hand. "There's many women out here. You should find someone to dance with yourself."

"But I have my eyes on you, Princess. Come on, dance with me." replied Jocelyn with a smirk.

Mary's cheeks flustered. "No, I really don't feel like it."

"Come on, love. Say no, and I'll ask you to dance in front of everyone and I don't think you want to hear my father's blabbering when you deny me." Mary giggled.

"Okay, but just this once."

Jocelyn held her hand and pulled her to the area where everyone was dancing. He pulled her close to him and held her in his arms as they swayed to the music.

Mary had never been that close to a man before. His hand lay tightly on her waist and Mary never felt so protected before.

He lifted her chin. "I am going to introduce you to some of my friends. Okay?"

Mary nodded.

* * *

As he stumbled by Hatfield, riding his horse with his friend Charles Brandon, he went inside to visit his daughter Elizabeth. He held Elizabeth in his arms. "This girl is going to roam in empires some day."

Henry spotted a beautiful lady-in-waiting. "Come forward."

The lady-in-waiting went forward frightened. She knew the way men looked at her. She was only seventeen and she had a husband. She didn't want to be another mistress of the king.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Bess, your Majesty.?"

Trying to divert Henry's attention, she said "Your Majesty, Elizabeth had been crying all day long."

"Why had she been crying?"

"Because the Lady Mary is gone. It's her wedding day today and it is Mary who had taken care of her since she was a baby so Princess Elizabeth misses her dearly."

Henry was happy to hear that Mary had taken so much care of Elizabeth. He never thought his two daughters would become this attached. The last time Henry had seen his daughter was when she was thirteen years old and now she was getting married. Now she would be someone else's now. Henry couldn't figure out if that was a good thing or not, yet he still wished to see her one last time. When Henry got back at court, he immediately told one of his courtiers to go to her wedding and give her a beautiful pearl necklace. He used to call her his pearl and he hoped that giving her this necklace would mean something to her.

* * *

It was finally time to go to her new home. The guests had left. Her new mother-in-law had gone to stay at her sister's at the discomfort that she had felt with the Boleyns present.

She was about to step into the carriage when a courtier approached her. "Lady Mary, I want to present to you a gift from his majesty."

For a moment, Mary's face lit up at the mention of her father but then her rational thoughts immersed. He was only sending her a gift to make up for missing her wedding. This was nothing but pure obligation; a mere reflection of the slightest love he still had for his daughter somewhere deep inside his hardened heart.

Jocelyn stood right behind her as he stood there watching her face light up one moment, only to seem completely shattered the next. Jocelyn slid his hand onto her waist and asked "You want me to put it on you, Mary?"

Mary nodded in reply and Jocelyn took the necklace, moved her dark hair over her shoulders, observing her creamy back and slipped the pearl necklace on.

Thomas Boleyn stood watching the proximity of his son and the former princess. He didn't know about Mary but he knew that Jocelyn was infatuated with her.

Mary and Jocelyn entered the carriage followed by Mary Stafford and Thomas Boleyn occupying the seats at the back. Thomas wanted to escort them back to their cabin, so he could talk to Jocelyn and give him his next set of instructions.

The carriage ride was absolutely silent other than the few whispers between Mary Stafford and her husband. Eventually, they were stopped by a young orphan, apparent that she hadn't eaten in days. "Your grace, would you please be kind enough to offer me some charity?"

"Move along, child," answered Thomas Boleyn.

"What's your name child?"

"My name is Isabella." Mary took off her pearl necklace and without over thinking it gave it to the little girl.

"Isabella, go to a jeweller and sell it and then get some food for your self child."

The girl was awed at the expensive piece of jewellery that was given to her.

"Thank you so much, your grace."

The little girl walked away in disbelief. Thomas Boleyn, Mary Stafford and her husband all sat shocked at the unfolded scene.

"That was a present given by his majesty. How dare you give it to a mere orphan on the streets?"

"Thomas Boleyn, that mere orphan was in need of charity so I had given it to her. If you would like, you could go tell his majesty. It will make no difference to me."

Jocelyn was amused. "It's great that you had given it to her, princess."

"Why?" Mary questioned.

"I know it's not much but I had bought this for you and was thinking about giving this to you when I returned home but I think now is appropriate."

Jocelyn got a tiny box out and opened the cover only to pull out a beautiful gold necklace with a locket. It looked a lot like the necklace that her mother used to wear around her neck before all her jewellery was taken away by Anne. But what Mary didn't know was that Jocelyn found this necklace in court, picked it up and hid it in his pockets. It was the same exact necklace as her mother's.

"Jocelyn, this is beautiful. I love it."  
"I got it for you."

"Thank you so much."

Jocelyn lightly put her hair behind her shoulders and slipped the necklace on.

Mary turned to face her husband.

"This one suits you more."

Mary looked at her neck. "I guess it does."

"It looks like your father had forgotten your taste of jewellery."

"Pardon me?"

"You didn't look too happy when you received the pearl necklace."

"That is because I hate pearls."

Thomas Boleyn sat behind in awe of his son and daughter-in-law's conversation. Nobody 'till this day had no courage to even think something bad about the king and here his rebellious son was making implications about him to the king's very own daughter. He knew that this type of behaviour from him had to be stopped. Being married with the king's daughter, he will sooner or later have to associate himself with the king.

_I know I should be putting up another chapter of Never let me go but I really just wanted to get publish this chapter. I promise you'll get another chapter of Never let me go by next week or the week after. _


End file.
